Thank You for Waiting Me
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Jika kau harus menahan semuanya. Menahan sebuah rasa yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Ini tentang bertahan. Tentang menunggu kembalinya seseorang. Seperti Keito, yang menunggu kembalinya seseorang. request from Mochiraito!


**THANK YOU FOR WAITING ME**

…

a **Hey! Say! JUMP** fanfiction. A request from **Mochiraito**

…

Disclaimer: all of member **Hey! Say! JUMP** belong to Kami-sama, their parents, and **Jhonny's Jimusho**, but this fic is **belong** to me!

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort** - Romance

…

Jika kau harus menahan semuanya. Menahan sebuah rasa yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Ini tentang bertahan. Tentang menunggu kembalinya seseorang. Seperti Keito, yang menunggu kembalinya seseorang.

…

Words: **1699**

**DOUZO**

…

…

* * *

.

Aku sendirian.

Sesungguhnya aku sendirian tanpanya.

.

"Keito? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak segera masuk ke dalam?" suara Yuuri membuyarkan lamunanmu. Tentu saja kau tak bisa berdiam sendirian di teras rumah tanpa diketahui orang lain. Mengingat sifatmu yang pendiam itu. Orang pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu.

Dan kau menggeleng. Memberikan isyarat bahwa kau tak apa-apa. Sedetik kemudian kau gumamkan kata bahwa kau akan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Perkataanmu itu diterima dengan baik oleh Yuuri. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan selamat tidur, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Tanpa ingin ditegur untuk kedua kali, kau langkahkan kakimu ke dalam rumah. Masuk ke dalam kamarmu sendiri. Dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Setelah kau yakin bahwa tak ada orang di balik pintu kamarmu yang berwarna coklat kayu itu, kau membuka jendela.

Ini memang sudah malam. Tapi kau malah membiarkan angin itu menusuk tulangmu dengan kejam. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Duduk di bingkai jendela dengan melihat langit malam yang gelap itu? Kau pikir kau bisa menghilangkan kepenatan di hatimu saat ini?

.

Aku tak bisa.

Maka dari itu aku biarkan angin menusukku.

.

Kau memang sudah gila.

Kenapa kau tarik sudut di bibirmu dan tersenyum begitu tipis? Lihat wajahmu yang kini tertutup oleh gelapnya malam. Ekspresimu sekarang tak dapat ditangkap jelas oleh mata siapapun. Tapi kenapa kau menarik sebuah senyuman tipis? Senyuman yang bahkan tak bisa dibilang tersenyum.

Jika kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya tersenyum adalah cerminan kebahagiaan.

Dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaanmu. Kau sekarang tak bahagia. Sama sekali tak bahagia.

.

Aku memang tak bahagia.

Apakah dia tahu?

.

Jangan menangis.

Jangan turunkan air itu dari kelopak matamu. Tahanlah.

Apa kau mau ditertawai oleh Hikaru karena seorang Okamoto Keito sedang menangis? Apa kau mau dipeluk oleh Yuuri untuk menghilangkan tangismu itu —bahkan mungkin malah menangis bersama? Apa kau mau diceramahi oleh Kouta? Dipertanyakan gayamu ketika memetik gitar oleh Takaki dan Kei? Dan diberi senyuman godaan dari Ryosuke dan Daiki? Apa kau mau?

Maka dari itu, jangan menangis. Tahan kesedihanmu. Jangan biarkan seorangpun tahu bahwa sekarang ada sebuah beban berat dalam hatimu. Jangan biarkan seorangpun tahu bahwa sekarang kau tak lebih dari sebuah debu di atas lantai. Yang berpegangan agar tak terbang oleh angin.

Kau sendiri sudah bertekat untuk tetap tegar. Apa adanya, jalani sekarang dengan apa adanya. Biarkan ketegaranmu tetap kau gunakan. Jangan rapuh. Karena tak ada yang menopangmu nanti. Jangan rapuh.

Tahan kesedihanmu.

.

Aku sudah menahan kesedihanku beberapa hari ini.

Sulit untuk menahannya lagi.

.

…

"Aku yakin, sekarang pasti yang ada dipikiranmu adalah es krim!"

"Eh, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Haha, Daichan~ wajahmu sudah mengatakan padaku berkali-kali 'es krim! Es krim!' tentu saja aku tahu!" seru Hikaru sambil tertawa melihat wajah Daiki yang mulai merona karena terjebak godaan darinya.

Daiki hanya diam sambil menahan malu. Dia sangat malu dan tak bisa bicara bila sedang melihat Hikaru tertawa di sampingnya. Suara tawa Hikaru bahkan lebih berharga untuk didengar dari pada nada-nada yang dikeluarkan oleh pianis terkenal. Begitulah menurut Daiki.

"Eh, jangan gitu dong! Aku kasih es krim deh," seru Hikaru setelah melihat Daiki hanya terdiam menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Sedetik kemudian Hikaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Ajaib, di tangannya sekarang sudah ada dua es krim cone. Dan hal itu membuat Daiki tersenyum lebar. Hikaru memberikan satu es krim itu dan menyuruh Daiki untuk memakannya. Mereka berdua tertawa. Saling menikmati es krimnya masing-masing.

Daiki tahu bahwa Hikaru bisa bermain sulap. Sudah sering Hikaru memberinya kejutan dibalik trik-trik sulap itu. Dan Daiki juga tahu bahwa saat dia sedang sedih Hikaru bisa menghiburnya dengan mudah. Hikaru bisa menghapus airmata Daiki dengan jemarinya. Hikaru bisa berbisik pada Daiki 'semua baik-baik saja!'.

Sebenarnya kau sama seperti mereka. Kau dan dia, sama seperti Daiki dan Hikaru.

Dan kau hanya tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Daiki berdua bersama Hikaru.

.

Melihat Daiki dan Hikaru.

Aku iri.

.

Kau memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Suasana hatimu benar-benar buruk. Kau hampir saja menangis saat melihat Daiki dan Hikaru tadi. Rasa iri yang muncul dalam benakmu tak dapat kau kendalikan. Rasa ingin melakukan hal yang sama —bahkan lebih— sudah memenuhi ruang otakmu. Kau terlalu tak bisa menahan diri.

Langkahmu semakin cepat menyusuri jalanan. Kau tak lagi peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarmu. Yang kau inginkan sekarang hanya berjalan dengan cepat—tidak, kau mulai berlari. Kau berlari dengan emosi yang penuh mengisi hatimu. Kau berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli berapa orang sudah kau tabrak bahunya, kau tak lagi peduli. Yang kau inginkan, yang kau pedulikan, hanya berlari. Untuk membuang rasa penat dalam dadamu itu.

Tapi kau tak mempunyai cukup banyak tenaga. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak olah raga karena tidak berselera. Padahal dari semua temanmu, bisa dibilang otot bisepmu adalah yang cukup besar. Tapi kini kau hanya terdiam sambil memegang lutut. Kelelahan. Kau membuang napas berkali-kali. Keringat tak dapat tak meluncur dengan deras dari pelipismu.

"_Tersenyumlah, karena hanya senyummu yang mampu mengalahkan sinar terik matahari!"_

Kau masih ingat kalimat itu?

Kalimat yang dia ucapkan untukmu. Kalimat yang bahkan kau menulisnya di buku pelajaranmu agar kau selalu ingat dengan ucapannya. Agar kau segera tersenyum jika mendengar atau membacanya. Kalimat itu adalah jimatmu. Dia yang melindungimu.

Tapi bahkan sekarang kau tak mampu tersenyum. Sinar matahari telah mengalahkan senyuman yang bahkan tak kau bentuk itu. Matahari telah mengalahkannya. Lalu bisakah kau gunakan jimat itu? Dapatkah kau tersenyum sekarang?

Dia sekarang bahkan tak ada di sampingmu untuk mengulangi kalimat itu.

.

Aku tak bisa.

Aku tak dapat tersenyum sekarang.

.

Keluarkanlah.

Tak apa, keluarkanlah. Keluarkan semua emosi yang menyelimuti hari-harimu itu. Keluarkanlah, karena sekarang adalah saatnya. Saat di mana kau tak dapat lagi menahan emosi itu. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi biarkan sekarang airmata itu keluar. Biarkan dia menggambarkan emosimu tanpa perlu adanya kata-kata.

Menangislah. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Jadi menangislah. Biarkan hatimu menjerit. Biarkan hatimu merasakan bagaimana dia harus mengekspresikan dirinya. Biarkan.

Menangislah. Banyak waktu untukmu di sini.

.

Aku merindukannya.

Sungguh, aku tak dapat menahan kerinduanku.

.

Ya, kau memang rindu padanya. Sejak awal memang kerinduan itu yang menyiksamu. Kerinduan itu yang setiap saat menghitung banyaknya detik waktu yang terlalui. Kerinduan itu pula yang setiap hari mengekang hatimu untuk merekah. Mengekang senyummu untuk berkembang.

Kerinduan itu pula. Yang membuatmu bertahan hidup.

Kau bertahan hidup untuk menunggunya pulang, bukan?

.

Aku bertahan.

Aku menunggunya pulang.

.

Tidak apa-apa. Memang terlalu banyak detik yang kau lalui tanpa dia di sampingmu. Terlalu banyak ruang yang tak terisi oleh tubuhnya dan tubuhmu. Terlalu banyak senyum yang hialng dari kedua wajah kalian saat bersama. Karena kau tak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah waktu itu. Kau tak pernah melihat senyuman itu lagi setelah waktu itu.

Waktu dia pergi tanpa seorangpun tahu.

Kau gelisah saat itu. Kau mencarinya berhari-hari. Tak tidur bermalam-malam. Kau jelas khawatir. Di mana orang yang kau sayangi sekarang, kau tak tahu. Bagaimana keadaan orang yang kau sayangi sekarang, kau tak tahu. Tak seorangpun tahu. Bahkan kau sebagai orang terdekatnya pun tak diberitahu.

Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup setelah itu?

.

Karena aku menunggunya.

Karena aku yakin bahwa dia akan pulang.

.

Begitu mulia setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Setiap kata yang kau bisikkan pada langit malam. Dengan senyuman tipis itu, kau tak pernah bosan untuk memohon.

Agar dia selalu dilindungi oleh bumi ini. Agar dia dapat berjalana tanpa terjatuh. Dia dapat tersenyum tanpa sebutir airmata. Dia dapat tertawa tanpa sebuah jeritan. Agar dia dapat hidup sesuai keinginannya.

Dan, agar dia dapat pulang. Kembali ke sisimu.

.

Sampai detik ini, aku tak lelah.

Aku masih menunggunya tanpa beban.

.

Walau kerinduan itu nyaris membunuhmu. Tapi kau mampu bertahan. Kau mampu hidup dengan segala keyakinan bahwa dia akan pulang. Kau mampu menjaga segenap semangat hidupmu untuknya nanti. Kau mampu dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Kau mampu, Keito.

.

Karena aku yakin.

Dia akan pulang.

.

Berdirilah. Dan hapus airmatamu.

Kau tak boleh berdiri di sini. Kau harus tetap menunggunya di depan pintu. Menunggu dia pulang. Jadi berbaliklah. Kembalilah ke rumah dan tunggu dia. Rapikan tempat tidurnya, siapkan makan malam untuknya, dan panaskan air mandi untuknya.

Kau yakin dia akan pulang. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah lelah menunggunya. Jangan pernah lelah menyiapkan hal itu semua sekalipun dia tak pulang hari ini.

Suatu hari nanti. Dia pasti. Pulang dan kembali memelukmu. Dan kau tak perlu iri pada Daiki dan Hikaru.

Tak perlu. Jadi berbaliklah dan tersenyum.

Tak apa kau berikan senyuman tipis. Walau itu pertanda tak sepenuhnya kebahagiaan ada di hatimu. Tapi setidaknya masih ada satu harapan di sana. Harapan bahwa dia akan pulang. Dan harapan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Tanpa perlu bahagia untuk sekarang.

.

Aku akan menunggunya.

Sampai kapanpun itu.

.

…

"Keito! Dari mana saja kauu? Semuanya sudah menunggumu!" suara kencang Ryosuke memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan. Dia telah menyambutmu dengan tatapan kesal dan gemas.

Sedangkan kau hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Melihat ekspresi Ryosuke seperti itu, mungkin membuatmu agak risih ya?

Tanpa peduli kau diam saja, Ryosuke sudah menarik tanganmu. Dia membawamu menuju arah dapur. Kau hanya diam menurut. Tak banyak bicara memang adalah gayamu. Karenanya kau pasti akan dengan mudah dilakukan bagaimanapun dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Teman-temanmu adalah semangat hidupmu juga kan?

"Lihat! Kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting!" teriak Ryosuke setelah kalian sampai di depan pintu dapur. Ryosuke bergerak menuju meja makan. Meninggalkanmu mematung sendirian di pintu.

Sekarang kau bisa melihat.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung yang selama ini kau tunggu kepulangannya. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang duduk di samping sebuah koper besar, dikelilingi oleh seluruh teman-temanmu. Dia melihatmu. Melihat lurus ke dalam irismu. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat kau rindukan.

"Yuto…" panggilmu. Kau tak dapat berkata apapun selain memanggil namanya. Nama yang sudah lama sekali tak disebut oleh orang di sekelilingmu.

Pemuda itu mendekatimu. Dia berdiri tepat di depanmu. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Aku pulang…"

…

"Terima kasih, terima kasih kau sudah pulang. Terima kasih, Yuto…"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Keito…"

…

…

**Owari**

…

* * *

Buat **Mochiraito **gomen request sejak jaman kapan itu baru bisa aku bikin sekarang. Dulu mintanya nggak boleh angst kan? Ini aku bikin hurt/comfort. Dan ya ya, aku tahu hasilnya nggak memuaskan. Aneh dan nggak jelas. Tiba-tiba aja di kamar pengen bikin. Ini aja langsung publish setelah satu setengah jam di depan kompi. Yang dulu, tentang sequel fiction kamu, nggak jadi! Hehe,

Yosha! Aku tunggu review dan komentarnya! ^^


End file.
